Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device having a touch screen panel.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various input devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, a trackball, a joystick, a digitizer, and the like are used to implement interaction between the user and consumer electronics or various kinds of information communication equipment. However, there is learning the usage of these input devices and inconvenience in the required additional operating space, which makes it difficult to enhance product completeness. Thus, demand for input devices with a simple and convenient interface and capable of reducing malfunction due to inaccurate input is growing. According to the demand, a touch screen panel has been proposed, which receives input information from the user's direct interaction with a screen by using his or her hand or pen.
A touch screen panel is simple to operate and has little malfunction. Furthermore, the user may not only provide input information without using a separate input device but also quickly and easily operate the touch screen panel through the contents displayed on the screen. Because of these reasons, touch screen panels are widely adopted for various display panels.
However, when a display device having a touch screen panel is fabricated by applying the touch screen panel to a display panel, the touch screen panel and the display panel are typically fabricated by separate makers. In other words, since a board including a driving circuit for the touch screen panel and that for the display panel are fabricated separately, an integration issue of combining the two panels into a single board has been raised.
In addition, for communication among the display panel, the touch screen panel, and a main system, a low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) cable for the display panel and a universal serial bus (USB) cable for the touch screen panel are required.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of the rear surface of a display device having a touch screen panel in the related art, on which a display panel driving board and a touch screen panel driving board are disposed. In FIG. 1, a reference numeral 10 indicates a display panel, and a reference numeral 12 indicates a display panel driving board. Also, reference numerals 12a, 12b, and 12c indicate a display panel driving ICs of the display panel driving board 12, a reference numeral 20 indicates a touch screen panel, a reference numeral 22 indicates a touch screen panel driving board, a reference numeral 30 indicates a main system, a reference numeral 14 indicates an LVDS cable for communication between the display panel 10 and the main system 30, and a reference numeral 24 an universal serial bus (USB) cable for communication between the touch screen panel driving board 22 and the main system 30, respectively.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, since the display panel driving board 12 and the touch screen panel driving board 22 are separated from each other in the related art display device having a touch screen panel, the LVDS cable 14 and the USB cable 24 are required in order to connect the boards 12 and 22 to the main system 30.
Accordingly, there is a need for reducing overall size of the device by integrating the display panel driving board 12 and the touch screen panel driving board 22 in one body and removing the USB cable to reduce the cost for manufacturing the display device having a touch screen panel.